


Saturday

by queencasino



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencasino/pseuds/queencasino
Summary: basically they fuck lol





	Saturday

The sky was a brilliant orange. Wind blew down the street and rustled the leaves littering the ground, biting through Riza’s thin sweater. God, I should’ve brought something heavier, she grumbled inwardly as she hugged it closer to herself. The jingling of Black Hayate’s collar was a cadence along with her light steps. As Riza walked along, nearing her home, she suddenly felt the urge to stop off at her superiors’ house. 

Ever since the Promised Day had passed and his ascension to being the leader of the country, all that Roy Mustang had done was work himself into the ground. He found almost no time for leisure between running things in Central and trying to patch up the relationship with the Ishvalans. As his closest subordinate, Riza saw his exhaustion becoming more and more apparent, but the reward of fixing the country into something more honorable was worth every meeting, stack of paperwork and sleepless night to him. 

The walk over to his home was short, and the sky was melting into a purplish hue. Stars slowly began peppering the sky and the chill in the air became more sharp. Nearing the steps of his home, she bent down to pick up Hayate and before knocking on the door, she held him up to the peephole. 

A few moments later and the door opened revealing Führer Roy Mustang in his leisure clothes. Riza pulled Hayate towards her and gave him a playful look as she greeted him.

“Colonel Mustang! Good evening.”

“It certainly is a good evening if you decide to show up unannounced.” He motioned for her to come in and stepped aside. Riza walked passed the threshold and unclipped Black Hayate’s leash as she set him down. He trotted down the hall and jumped onto a chair in Roy’s living room. 

Riza straightened and gazed at Roy. His expression was soft, one that he reserved only for her. 

After the Promised Day when Riza had almost died and Roy was forced to commit the taboo, they had decided to no longer wait to let their feelings be known. In the hospital back then when they were recovering from the injuries they’d sustained, he’d told her how he felt. How he’d noticed her when he was apprenticing under her father, how much he owed her for teaching him flame alchemy, how much he’d trusted her. There was a reason she was kept so close to him. And after a brush with death he realized how much she meant to him. Ever since those days in recovery, he and Riza began to further their relationship.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Riza breathed.

“Because my beautiful girlfriend just walked in and saved me from mountains of work to do.” He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She hummed against him. Roy began to work downwards and kiss her neck, backing them up against the door as his hands settled on her hips. Riza let out a gasp at the little bite he gave her collarbone.

“So you’ve finally decided to take a break, huh?” She huffed. Her hands were wound in his glossy hair. 

“Perhaps the unexpected visit was a sign that I needed to... unwind a little bit.” He whispered into her ear.

“I can help you with that.” 

At that, Roy hooked his hands behind her thighs and hoisted her up around his hips, fingers digging into the soft yet muscled flesh. She unlatched her hands from his hair to guide his mouth to hers and kissed him with fervor and intensity. 

She ground her hips against his, feeling his growing erection and his hands held tighter against her legs as he moaned into her mouth. He pulled away with reluctance.

“Why don’t you say we take this to the bedroom?” Roy uttered, voice low and seductive.

“Be happy to.”

He led them down the hall and into his bed room where he tossed her onto his queen sized bed covered by a plush black duvet. She bounced upon landing and herself up onto her elbows so she could get a good look at Roy.

He looked like a panther eyeing his next meal as he stared at Riza. His dark eyes were clouded over with wanton lust as he raked them over her still clothed body. Reaching behind his head, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it off. The scar on his torso from when he cauterized the wound Lust had inflicted on him glowed against his pale skin. He stalked towards her and pounced on the bed, attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses. He pushed her shirt up and stopped his assault on her neck to wrench it off, not pausing to be gentle. She helped unclip the bra she was wearing, breasts bouncing. Pawing at her unbound chest, he went in for a heated kiss, tongue dipping into her mouth.

Roy grunted in pleasure as his clothed erection ground against her hips, which were snapping up to meet his. “Fuck Riz, when’s the last time I let myself unwind...” he panted. 

He released his hands from her chest as they moved down to take off her jeans. She shimmied out of them and tossed them out of the way. With a coy smile, Roy hooked his thumbs under the band of her underwear and yanked them off. She was already very wet and Roy inwardly chuckled at how much he affected his subordinate-turned-girlfriend. Swiftly, he plunged two fingers into her sex and began pumping into her. She grabbed onto the sheets, and let out a yelp once his thumb found its way to her clit and he began toying with her. No later than when we he added a third finger, she gasped, orgasm blinding her vision. He pulled his hand away and went down to kiss her stomach. He looked up at her through lidded eyes.

“Fuck Roy, please....” she squirmed under his gaze, voice thick with want and need.

“Please what? I can’t please you until I know exactly what you want, my queen.”

“I need you inside of me. Right. Now.” 

“Say less.” He shucked off his pajama bottoms and underwear with a single motion, his erection springing from the confines of his boxers. 

He positioned himself above her and slid himself inside. The heat and pressure coupled with the pants and gasps of the woman beneath him were too just good. He set a brutal pace and Riza latched her legs around his waist, scratching his shoulders every time he hit that spot inside of her. She felt the familiar build up of pressure between her hips and began to whimper. Roy captured her mouth in a kiss as she grew closer and closer to the release she was so eager to obtain. After a particularly hard thrust, Riza felt the release of her orgasm and arched her back up into Roy’s chest with a whimper. He continued to barrel into her as he chased his own orgasm. He felt the coil of arousal grow tighter and with a grunt, he bit into the juncture of her neck and came so hard he saw stars.

He collapsed on top of her, spent from his long day of work and fun he’d just had with Riza. Riza unhooked her legs from his waist but gently tapped his shoulder.

“As comforting as it feels to be crushed under your weight, you’re just a little too heavy. I can’t breathe.” She bit out. Roy rolled to her right, pulling her back against his chest. 

The air smelled like sex and he couldn’t care less; Roy just burrowed his nose into her golden hair and held her tight. The long day he’d had faded into nothing as he lay next to his girlfriend, his queen, replaced with post orgasm bliss. 

Riza turned her head to the side and craned her neck to place a kiss to Roy’s chin. “Hey shouldn’t we clean up, I’m really sticky.”

“Later. Plus I’m not too sure you’d be able to walk straight right now.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Plus that only happens after about round three.” She quipped.

“Whatever, but for now, just lay with me please?”

“Of course.”

She fell asleep cradled in the arms of the strongest man she knew, the one who she’d follow into hell, the one who’s back she had and he had hers. 

She awoke the next morning glad that it was Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i’ve written smut lol pls be nice


End file.
